Trochę wyobraźni
by Gizmolog
Summary: Kiedy kilkuletni syn króla Artura i królowej Ginewry mówi Merlinowi, że "wymachiwanie bronią to nie jest dziewczyńska rzecz", nadworny czarodziej Camelotu postanawia opowiedzieć chłopcu pewną - dość niekanoniczną, dodajmy - historię. Historię o dziewczynie, która, owszem, wymachiwała bronią.
**Fanfik ten, a raczej jego pierwsza część, powstał na potrzeby akcji** _ **Portret Damy**_ **na Forum Mirriel. W akcji chodziło o to, żeby w oparciu o wzorzec jednej z powszechnie znanych kobiet napisać fanfik o innej kobiecie. Ja wybrałam jako podstawę Mulan - bardziej Fa Mulan z animacji Disneya niż pierwowzór z chińskiej legendy - i postanowiłam na tej bazie napisać coś o jednej z bohaterek** _ **Merlina**_ **, a jakże. Początek pierwszej próby wygląda tak:**

 **Trochę wyobraźni**

(część 1)

Któregoś późnowiosennego dnia Merlin korzystał z pięknej pogody spacerkiem przemierzając tereny, na których rycerze w pocie czoła ćwiczyli posługiwanie się różnego rodzaju bronią. Niebo było bezchmurne, słoneczko przygrzewało i nadworny czarodziej Camelotu był w doskonałym nastroju. Z uśmiechem wspomniał dawne czasy swojej służby u Artura, kiedy odwiedzał to miejsce z konieczności, a nie dla przyjemności. W pewnej chwili usłyszał z boku wybuch śmiechu, więc odwrócił się, żeby zobaczyć, komu jest tak wesoło. W duchu załamał ręce na widok, jaki ukazał się jego oczom, po czym szybkim krokiem podszedł do rozbawionego dziecka. Jego beztroska przechadzka właśnie dobiegła końca.

\- Cadwy - powiedział, kiedy znalazł się tuż przy ramieniu chłopca.

Przestraszony maluch prawie spadł z belki, na której stał, żeby widzieć, co się dzieje na placu ćwiczeń. Merlin był gotowy interweniować magią w takich przypadkach, ale książę nie lubił, żeby mu pomagać, więc czarodziej zawsze czekał do ostatniej chwili. I tym razem, jak zazwyczaj, nie musiał nic robić, bo chłopiec zdołał się przytrzymać, a potem bezpiecznie zeskoczył na ziemię i wlepił wzrok w czubki własnych butów.

\- Cadwy - powtórzył Merlin z przyganą - dlaczego jeszcze nie wróciłeś do zamku? Powinieneś teraz uczyć się liter w bibliotece, a nie wyśmiewać się z siostry podczas jej treningu.

Malec poczerwieniał na twarzy i mruknął coś pod nosem, wiercąc w ziemi dziurę czubkiem buta.

\- Jeśli mówiłeś do mnie, to musisz powtórzyć wyraźniej, bo niestety cię nie zrozumiałem - powiedział Merlin tonem świętej cierpliwości.

Prawdę mówiąc Cadwy nie wzbudzał w nim aż takiej irytacji, jak jego ojciec przez pierwsze lata ich znajomości, i czarodziej był w stanie podejść do jego wybryków z większym spokojem, niż kiedykolwiek udawało mu się to w przypadku Artura. Z drugiej strony mogła to być kwestia wieku: Artur był już przecież prawie dorosły, kiedy Merlin go spotkał, a Cadwy'ego znał praktycznie od chwili narodzin. Z obawy, że wyłącznie na tym miałaby polegać różnica między dwoma książętami Camelotu, czarodziej postanowił zrobić wszystko, co w jego mocy, żeby Cadwy nie wyrósł na młodzieńca, jakim swego czasu był jego ojciec. I tego rodzaju rozmowy należały między innymi do owego _wszystkiego_.

Cadwy zawzięcie zacisnął wargi, ale nie wytrzymał długiego milczenia i po chwili wypalił:

\- Bo ona jest dziewczyną, a wymachiwanie bronią to nie jest dziewczyńska rzecz!

Merlin przewrócił oczami.

\- Nie uwierzę, że usłyszałeś to od swojego ojca.

Artur nigdy nie palnąłby czegoś takiego - wciąż miał w pamięci kobiety, które walczyły u jego boku. Trudno byłoby mu je zapomnieć, skoro jedna z nich została jego żoną i nawet jako królowa w razie konieczności potrafiła chwycić za broń.

Ale niektórzy rycerze Camelotu, szczególnie ci młodsi i mniej doświadczeni, mogli coś takiego powiedzieć.

Cadwy bez słowa pokręcił głową. Merlin za dobrze go znał, żeby próbować wydobyć z niego, czyją opinię cytował - chłopiec nie był skarżypytą, a czarodziejowi to odpowiadało, więc nie zadawał pytań. Nie zamierzał jednak zostawiać tej kwestii, bo wolał się nie przekonywać, co by się stało, gdyby Cadwy powtórzył te słowa swojemu ojcu albo, co gorsza, matce. Gwen była wspaniałą królową i cudowną matką, ale rycerze mieliby się z pyszna, gdyby dotarło do niej, co usłyszały _delikatne_ uszy jej syna. Szkoda było psuć jej humor w tak piękny dzień, więc Merlin postanowił sam zająć się tym zanim prawdziwa szkoda zostanie wyrządzona.

\- Chodź - powiedział łagodnie do chłopca. - Coś ci opowiem.

Książę od razu się wyprostował. Opowieści czarodzieja były zamkową legendą - osoby w nich występujące zarzekały się, że są właśnie tym i niczym więcej. Najbardziej protestował oczywiście król i nie było w tym nic dziwnego, skoro w każdą historię o jego heroicznych czynach Merlin potrafił wpleść co najmniej kilka anegdot, które ukazywały jego ludzkie, znacznie mniej bohaterskie oblicze. I wszystkie były prawdziwe, co do jednej, czego Artur był doskonale świadom i co sprawiało, że zawstydzały go tym bardziej. Fakt, że dykteryjki były często zupełnie niepowiązane z głównym wątkiem opowieści i pochodziły z zupełnie innych czasów, zdawał nie mieć znaczenia ani dla króla, ani dla słuchaczy, ani tym bardziej dla samego Merlina. Nie o to przecież chodziło i wszyscy o tym wiedzieli. I wszyscy znakomicie się bawili, słuchając ich, nawet Artur, mimo swoich protestów.

Merlin zaprowadził zaintrygowanego Cadwy'ego w daleki zakątek pola ćwiczeń, gdzie szczęk broni był tylko odległym dźwiękiem stanowiącym doskonałe tło dla jego opowieści. Usiadł w cieniu pod murem, o który wygodnie oparł się plecami. Chłopiec błyskawicznie poszedł w jego ślady. Przez chwilę milczeli, a kiedy książę zaczął niecierpliwie zerkać na czarodzieja, ten uśmiechnął się lekko i zaczął swoją historię:

\- Było to dawno temu, kiedy mieszkałem w przygranicznej wiosce i nie znałem twoich rodziców. Nie byłem więc naocznym świadkiem wydarzeń, które zamierzam ci przedstawić. - Nie żeby kiedykolwiek przeszkadzało mu to w snuciu opowieści. - Twój ojciec nie miał jeszcze dwudziestu lat, twoja matka ledwie skończyła osiemnaście. Camelotem rządził król Uther, twój dziad. Któregoś późnowiosennego dnia...


End file.
